A delivery service may utilize a plurality of vehicles that fulfill customer requests for transportation. One specific example is a transportation network company (TNC). The definition of a TNC was created by the California Public Utilities Commission in 2013, as a result of a rulemaking process around new and previously unregulated forms of transportation. Currently, a TNC is a company that uses an online-enabled platform to connect passengers with drivers.
TNCs typically develop a computing platform which creates an online marketplace where a driver registered with the company may offer the driver's own labor and vehicle to people who request a ride. The services offered by such companies include the maintenance of the marketplace where fare-paying customers can meet drivers for hire, vetting of drivers to ensure that they meet the standards of the company's own marketplace, and delivery of payment from customer to driver in their own financial transaction.
The FIGURES of the drawings are not necessarily drawn to scale, as their dimensions can be varied considerably without departing from the scope of the present disclosure.